Too Far Gone (Serial TV)
"Too Far Gone" – ósmy odcinek sezonu czwartego serialu The Walking Dead. Amerykańska premiera odcinka odbyła się 1 grudnia 2013 roku na kanale stacji AMC. Polska premiera miała miejsce na kanale FOX 2 grudnia 2013 roku. Streszczenie wydarzeń : Gubernator, który schwytał Michonne i Hershela. Namawia swoją grupę na atak na więzienie. Przekonuje ich, że tylko tam będą bezpieczni i grupa zgadza się na jego plan. Philip tłumaczy Lilly, że większość ludzi w więzieniu to mordercy, a on kieruje się tylko dobrem jej i jej córki ponieważ je kocha.''Gubernator opowiada Michonne i Hershelowi jak planuje zdobyć więzienie dla "swojej rodziny". Hershel próbuje go przekonać, że jego grupa i grupa Ricka mogą żyć tam wspólnie. Philip urywa rozmowę twierdząc, że to niemożliwe, ale jego intencją jest po prostu zmuszenie Ricka i grupy do opuszczenia więzienia, a nie ich zabijanie. Gdy jednak Hershel po raz ostatni próbuje do niego dotrzeć wspominając jego córkę, ten tłumaczy, że nie zawahałby się przed zabiciem córek Greena. W obozie usytuowanym nad rzeką zostają Lilly, Meghan, pozostałe dzieci i osoby nie nadające się do walki. Kobieta jeszcze raz prosi gubernatora by nie krzywdził nikogo w więzieniu. Ten przytula Meghan i się z nią żegna zanim ta odbiega bawić się w błocie. W więzieniu Glenn i pozostali chorzy dochodzą do zdrowia. Glenn rozmawia z Maggie o ich związku, podczas gdy Sasha dziękuje Bobowi za uratowanie jej i wszystkich chorych. Rick w końcu informuje Daryla, że to Carol zabiła Karen i Davida uważając, że w ten sposób ratuje resztę grupy i nie odczuwa w związku z tym żadnych wyrzutów sumienia. Daryl jest zły, że Rick ją wygnał, po czym uznaje, że powinni powiedzieć o tym Tyreesowi. Zanim jednak coś postanawiają zjawia się Tyreese i prowadzi ich do podziemi, gdzie pokazuje im rozczłonkowanego królika, przypominającego szczury, które wcześniej znaleźli pod płotem. Sugeruje też, że być może sztywnych dokarmia ta sama osoba, która zabiła Karen i Davida. Rick się nie zgadza, ale zanim to mówi, więzieniem wstrząsa eksplozja. Kiedy wybiegają na zewnątrz widzą Gubernatora stojącego na czołgu w otoczeniu swojej uzbrojonej grupy przed murami więzienia. Ten chce rozmawiać z Rickiem, jednak on tłumaczy, że zrezygnował z roli przywódcy i teraz decyzje podejmuje rada. Gubernator nadal chce rozmawiać tylko z Rickiem i ujawnia, że porwał Hershela i Michonne. Stawia mu ultimatum: albo do zachodu opuszczą więzienie, albo zginą. Rick próbuje negocjować, dając tym samym czas reszcie grupy na przygotowanie się do walki i ewakuacji. Za rzeką Meghan bawi się w błocie. Lilly obserwuje sztywnego na drugim brzegu próbującego przedostać się do ich obozu, który w końcu przewraca się i zostaje porwany z prądem. Meghan odkopuje znak informujący o lawinach błotnych, jednak porusza błoto wystarczająco, by uwolnił się z niego jeden ze sztywnych, który gryzie ją w ramię. Lilly zaalarmowana krzykiem córki łapie ją i strzela do sztywnego. Gubernator strzela do kilku sztywnych zauważając, że hałas przyciągnie ich jeszcze więcej i Rick z grupą powinni jak najszybciej uciekać. Carl mówi Darylowi, że mógłby zastrzelić Gubernatora, jednak ten każe mu się wstrzymać. Rick mówi, że mogliby dzielić więzienie, jednak Gubernator uważa, że po tym co zaszło w Woodburry to niemożliwe. Rick tłumaczy, że jego grupa nie opuści więzienia, a jeśli sztywni przedrą się przez ogrodzenie nikt nie będzie mógł już tam mieszkać. Philip zeskakuje z czołgu z kataną Michonne w dłoni i przystawia ją do szyi Hershela. Rick próbuje przemówić towarzyszom Gubernatora do rozsądku, zwraca się też do Tary, czy to na pewno jest to, czego chce. Mówi, że albo będą mieszkali tam wspólnie, albo nie będzie mieszkał tam nikt i że nigdy nie jest za późno. Przekonuje, że powinni wypracować porozumienie. Hershel uśmiecha się, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że Rick wybaczył swojemu wrogowi i jest gotów przyjąć obcych pod swój dach, jednak Gubernator szepcze słowo "kłamca" i uderza ostrzem w szyję Hershela. Wściekły Rick, razem z mieszkańcami więzienia otwierają ogień i zaczyna się wzajemny ostrzał. Jedna z kul trafia Ricka w udo. Ten upada i odczołguje się za przewrócony autobus. Hershel nadal żyje i próbuje się odczołgać, jednak Gubernator dopada go i próbuje odrąbać mu głowę ku przerażeniu Beth i Maggie. Tara jest zszokowana brutalnym zachowaniem ich przywódcy. W tym momencie pojawia się Lilly niosąc na rękach ciało Meghan. Philip jej je odbiera i strzela Meghan w głowę, a następnie nakazuje swojej grupie atakować. Czołg niszczy ogrodzenie więzienia i wjeżdża na jego teren. Gubernator każe zabić wszystkich, jednak Rick go zaskakuje i walczą na pięści. Kiedy czołg zaczyna ostrzał więzienia zarządzona zostaje ewakuacja, jednak dzieci na czele z Lizzie ignorują ją i same chwytają za broń pamiętając nauki Carol. Beth i Maggie doglądają ewakuacji, Maggie wraca do więzienia by zaprowadzić Glenna do autobusu, jednak kiedy docierają do autobusu jej siostry już tam nie ma. Zostawia więc Glenna w autobusie i wyrusza na poszukiwanie siostry. Znajduje Boba i Sashę jednak Bob zostaje postrzelony. Kiedy sprawdzają ranę widzą, jak autobus z uciekinierami odjeżdża. Czołg dociera na dziedziniec. Tara, przerażona ostrzałem i granatem ze strony Daryla, ucieka. Grupa z więzienia radzi sobie coraz gorzej. Tyreese zostaje przyparty do muru przez Alishę i innego żołnierza, ale zjawiają się uzbrojone dzieci i strzelają do zaskoczonych przeciwników. Tyreese biegnie za dziećmi oddalając się tym samym od autobusu. Darylowi udaje się zniszczyć czołg wrzucając granat przez lufę po czym zabija Mitcha. Rick przegrywa z Gubernatorem, ale z odsieczą przybywa Michonne przebijając klatkę piersiową przeciwnika swoją kataną. Rozważa dobicie go, ale decyduje się zostawić go by umarł z utraty krwi i się przemienił. Rick odnajduje Carla i wspólnie trafiają na puste nosidełko przypuszczając, że Judith w całym tym zamieszaniu musiała zginąć. Załamani uciekają z więzienia. Umierający gubernator widzi sztywnych ruszających do więzienia. Nim traci świadomość widzi wściekłą Lilly strzelającą mu prosto w głowę. Rick i Carl oddalają się od więzienia podczas gdy setki sztywnych zalewają zrujnowane więzienie. Rick każe synowi iść przed siebie i się nie odwracać. Pozostała obsada Gościnnie *Juliana Harkavy jako Alisha *Sherry Richards jako Jeanette *Luke Donaldson jako Luke *Kennedy Brice jako Molly Niewymienieni w czołówce *Santiago Cirilo jako Julio *Don Elmore jako Ross *Tom Turbiville jako "mężczyzna" *Will Martin jako "chory nastolatek" *Becky Shaw jako "starsza kobieta" *Denny Ainsworth jako "mieszkaniec Woodbury" *Hannah Moore i Adam Daniels jako "mieszkańcy więzienia" *Emily Chandler Westergreen jako zombie * Steve Bowlin, Randy Gonzales, Scott Smith, Rozalyn Yother Mattocks, Tony Cypher Greer, Vernon Swygert, Jimmy Cooper i Larry A. Williams jako żołnierze Gubernatora Zginęli *Meghan Chambler *Hershel Greene *Mężczyzna *Ross *Julio *Alisha *Mitch Dolgen *Gubernator *20 ocalałych z żołnierzy Gubernatora Ciekawostki *Nazwa odcinka pochodzi od wypowiedzi Rick'a :"We're not To Far Gone" *Ostatnie wystąpienie - Hershel Greene * Ostatnie wystąpienie - Meghan Chambler * Ostatnie wystąpienie - Alisha * Ostatnie wystąpienie - Ross * Ostatnie wystąpienie - Mitch Dolgen * Ostatnie wystąpienie - "Mężczyzna" * Ostatnie wystąpienie - Gubernator * Ostatnie wystąpienie - Julio * Ostatnie wystąpienie - Clara (Zombie) ''możesz, rozbuduj artykuł, klikając w edycję Błędy Czołg przedstawiony w odcinku był stanowczo za słaby ;) Kategoria:Serial TV Kategoria:Sezon 4 Kategoria:Odcinki